Forever Strong
by TomorrowGirl
Summary: "An invisible thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place and circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle. But it will never break."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wrote this a while ago and I found it on my usb so I decided to go ahead and post it, I'll probably update this every couple of days just so that i have the chance to read through and edit the chapter I have saved already. Anyways here you are m'dears**

* * *

Leaning over the counter Erica flashed a dazzling white smile at the boy who had just entered the store. She almost felt guilty for not being able to remember his name, especially since she had hooked up with him earlier in the summer. From his close cropped hair and stocky build he was every part the stereotypical jock. He ruffled his hair looking around the store. The walls were adorned with shelves full of jars of herbs, racks with brightly coloured powders, various antiques and amulets and charms. Hanging from the ceiling was a wooden sign with chipped red paint that read 'Thea's Shop of Voodoo'.

"You work here?"

He asked and Erica shot him a look.

"I'm stood behind the counter, what do you think?"

"Why do you work here?"

He asked and Erica had to admit it was a good question. She didn't need to work, her family had left behind a rather large fortune for her so she wasn't short on money. Her parents had died when she was very young, and her aunt ended up taking her in. Just recently her aunt had died, in a car accident and Thea's family; being close friends with hers took her in. Thea's family were very superstitious, not suprising to Erica considering they ran a voodoo shop. Erica often heard their hushed talk about supernatural beings and rolled her eyes whenever she heard them talk of such things.

Rearranging a few things that sat on the counter she looked up at the jock.

"Why do you care?"

The jock leaned forward over the counter and Erica moved away putting more distance between them.

"Just making conversation"

"Well, if you came here to make conversation and not buy anything, i'm afraid i'm going to ask you to leave. "

She replied tossing her blonde locks behind her shoulders, so it tumbled down her back in loose waves. The jock looked around the store and pointed to a green powder in a jar.

"Okay what's that?"

"That is Graveyard dirt, for hexing"

"And what about this?"

The jock picked up a jar with the label ashes on them.

Erica bit her lip amused.

"Those are Thea's cats ashes, she likes to keep them on the counter for good luck"

Thee jock widened his eyes in horror and hastily but the jar down. The door to the store opened and the bell rang, making Erica move her attention to the person entering the store. Erica studied him curiously. She had never seen him around before. The guy was wearing all black, a hood pulled over his head casting a shadow over his features. His lean but muscular arms were decorated with black tattoo's of odd symbols and faint white scars, and the blonde girl thought she could feel an odd tingling of her tattoo on her midriff for a brief moment. He looked up at her, his liquid gold orbs meeting her crystal blue ones. Noticing that Erica's attention was elsewhere the jock cleared his throat and Erica turned back to him.

"Sorry what?"

The jock glanced at the guy who had entered the store and glared at him before turning back to Erica.

"What's this for?"

He picked up a bundle of dried plants and Erica sighed.

"Marigold, handy for getting the opposite sex to fall in love with you, or fall into bed"

The jock nodded and put it down before making to pick up another item.

"You're not here to buy anything are you?"

She stated and the boy shook his head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, if we could go on a real date"

Erica scrunched up her face.

"Yeah, no. That was a one time thing."

"Well can we-"

Erica cut him off.

"Like I said. One time thing."

The jock looked disappointed and walked off leaving the store grumbling. Erica let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god"

She muttered, glad the jock was finally gone. The hooded guy stopped looking at one of the shelves and made his way over to the counter. With a smirk on his face he picked up the bundle of flowers that the jock had previously held. He opened his mouth to speak when Erica cut him off.

"Don't even think about it, I've already had like 10 guys try that this morning"

"Only difference is where as they've obviously failed, i'd succeed"

The boy stated and Erica rolled her eyes.

"Trying to talk me into bed and I don't even know so much as your name"

The boy grinned showing a bright white smile.

"Jace"

"Erica"

"Forever strong"

He mused.

"Pretty"

"Fitting too"

Erica replied.

"Oh?"

"I know how to pack a punch"

Jace raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm a girl of many talents"

Winking suggestively he grinned.

"I think I need a private show of these special talents"

Erica laughed and patted the boys chest.

"We'll see about that"

Jace opened his mouth to reply when a voice cut him off.

"Erica"

Erica turned, seeing a petite woman sweep into the room from the doorway with a beaded curtain. She had a light tan to her skin and an angular face with wise brown eyes. Her curled hair was woven in with beads and coloured threads which matched the colour of her flowing skirt. Her wrists were piled high with bracelets which jangled loudly as she moved over to Erica.

"AzMarie?"

Erica questioned hearing the stern and worried tone in the woman's voice.

"Why don't you go sort out the supplies in the boxes in the back, I'll take over here"

She pressed, her tone urgent and Erica frowned confused. AzMarie narrowed her eyes at Jace, which did not go unmissed by Erica.

"Erica"

AzMarie reminded and eventually Erica disappeared into the back of the store. AzMArie waited a moment before talking to Jace.

"You are to stay away from her shadow hunter."

"Relax Az, I'm just having a bit of fun."

"I'm being serious Jace, do not involve yourself with her, she doesn't know about our world, and I intend to keep it that way"

"Wow I didn't think Thea was one for keeping mundies around"

AzMarie frowned.

"My mother doesn't keep humans around."

"Then what is she?"

"We don't know"

AzMarie admitted.

She hasn't shown any abilities as of yet, but I can feel her power growing each day"

"And you think it's best to hide all this stuff from her?"

"We're keeping her safe."

"Are you?"

AzMarie did not respond and rummaged around the store collecting a variety of things from silver laced water to vervain. She handed the collection to Jace.

"I think you're done here"

Jace took the things and hearing the stern threat in AzMarie's voice rolled his eyes before heading out the door.

"See you around Azzy"

AzMarie let out a huff once the shadow hunter had left. She joined Erica, who was sat back on a couch texting.

"Who are you texting?"

AzMArie asked curiously and, not looking up from her phone Erica replied.

"Simon."

"Simon's the cute dorky one isn't he?"

Erica scrunched up her face.

"Don't call Simon cute, it's weird."

"Why? He is cute. It's a shame you two are just friends-"

"Ewww I can't believe you just said that, Simon is like my brother"

Erica shuddered feeling a little repulsed and AzMArie chuckled. Seeing the majority of the boxes of supplied unopened Azmarie folded her arms over her chest annoyed.

"Erica, I though I told you to sort these"

Erica shrugged.

"I started to, but then this happened."

Erica waved her phone at AzMArie who scoffed in response.

"What's the deal with sending me back here anyways, you usually don't care who I flirt with."

AzMArie sighed and sat down beside Erica.

"That boy is trouble Erica, he's no good for you"

Erica let out an exasperated laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Erica, promise me you'll stay away from him, promise me"

AzMarie sounded worried and Erica, deciding to humor the woman agreed.

"Fine I promise."

AzMarie seemed to relax happy with Erica's response. She glanced at the time then turned back to Erica.

"We'll you can head home now if you want, go have fun"

Erica smiled.

"Thanks Az, I might have an early night though, I'm tired."

"Okay, are you okay for those herbs or do you want me to get you some more?"

"I'm fine, I'll let you know when it starts to dwindle down"

Erica jumped up from the couch and said her goodbyes before heading home.

Arriving home she headed to the shower and changed into a lacy off the shoulder nightdress with billowy sleeves, that reached mid thigh. She pulled a pair of white knee high socks up over her feet then walked over to her bathroom mirror to tie back her hair into a ponytail. A dull ache started to forming her skull ad she frowned, deciding to splash her face with water to try to ease it. Drying her face she looked into the mirror and let out a terrified squeak, the towel she was holding dropped into the floor. Her eyes had darkened, the crystal colour now a dark stormy grey and where outlined with dark black shadows. Her face seemed distorted too, making her look pale and gaunt. Erica blinked hoping it was just her mind playing tricks on her but the image in the mirror didn't seem to fade away. Her heart was hammering in fear and she backed away from the mirror stumbling out of the bathroom. Her phone buzzed making her jump and she grabbed it seeing the caller I.D. It was Clary. With a shaky hand she picked up the phone.

"Clary?"

"Erica, whats wrong are you okay?"

Clary asked picking up on Erica's tone of voice. Erica let out a shaky breath.

"I'm fine i'm just feeling a little ill"

"Oh, do you want me to come over?"

"No, no don't"

"Are you sure? I don't really want you on your own if your ill, I can bring Simon over too?"

"NO!"

Erica shouted then apologized to Clary.

"I'm sorry, it's just you know how I don't like people fussing over me, I'll be fine I'll just sleep it off"

Clary started to protest but Erica talked over her.

"I'll call you in the morning, see ya"

"Wait Erica!"

"Bye Clary"

She hung up the phone and sunk to the floor putting her head in her hands. Mustering up the courage to look in the mirror again she headed over to it and sighed, relieved that her face was back to its usual pretty self. After waiting several moments she went to the kitchen and mixed some of the herbs that AzMarie had given her, into her tea and downed it before heading to bed.

The sound of wings flapping woke her and she groggily rolled over opening her eyes. She jumped up from the ground seeing a crow right by her face, its head cocked to the side as if watching her. The harsh wind brought her out of sleep and Erica realized where she was. She was in a graveyard. Again. Sighing she brushed the leaves off of herself and ran her hand through her hair, which was no longer tied back, and she sighed. She didn't have any pockets on her so her phone was left at home, which meant she couldn't ask Simon to pick her up, so she had to walk. Erica began her walk back home, weaving through the maze of the graveyard. The crow made her anxious as it seemed to follow her, but she shrugged the feeling off.

"That's hardly appropriate attire for a graveyard"

Erica spun around to the direction of the voice to catch Jace leaning against a tree, eyeing her up. His tawny eyes met hers and he smirked, waiting for a reply.

"Apparently my unconscious self likes to take late night strolls through graveyards"

His smirk dropped for a moment and he furrowed his brows in thought.

"This happens often?"

Erica didn't respond and Jace moved on.

"Even in sleep you can't stay away from me"

He grinned, the smirk present on his face and his tawny eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yes that's it, my unconscious self brought me here just so I could wake up and realise how much I want you."

"There we go, now you admit it."

Erica laughed. The crow squawked and Jace looked at it before turning to Erica and moving his hand to her hair. He plucked a dark feather from her hair dropping it to the ground. The crow let out a final squawk and then flew off.

"Finally, it leaves, I swear that thing was following me"

Erica swore she could see a brief flicker of something in his eyes, but she couldn't trace what it was.

"You know you really shouldn't be out here alone"

Jace began and Erica scoffed.

"I'm a big girl, i can look after myself."

"Awh come on doesn't every girl want a knight in shining armour, or leather rather to protect them?"

"Not me"

Jace sighed in mock disappointment.

"And I was all prepared to throw you over my shoulder and carry you off into the sunset"

Erica was just about to reply when she heard her name being shouted.

"Hey Erica is that you?"

"Erica!"

Peering around the tree she saw Clary and Simon approaching. She turned back to Jace frowning when she found he was gone. She hadn't heard him leave. Shrugging she made her way to Clary and Simon. Clary pulled Erica into a hug.

"Oh my god I'm so glad we found you, after you said you were ill last night me and Simon came to check on you this morning and you weren't there and I freaked out"

"How did you find me?"

Erica asked, moving out of Clary's grasp.

"I remembered you telling me that you woke up a couple of time in the graveyard"

Simon replied and Erica nodded.

"You know i'm pretty sure that AzMArie's cursed you or something."

Erica raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, I just don't trust anything voodoo"

Erica frowned at Simon's logic.

"Give me you're coat."

"What?"

"I want your coat."

"But it's cold..."

"Exactly, that's why I want it"

"But it's mine"

Simon whined looking to Clary for help but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you're not the one that spent the night in a graveyard."

Simon sighed and handed his coat to Erica.

"I hate you, you know that right."

"Oh totally."

The trio started walking back to Erica's house and she turned to Clary.

"We should do something after I finish up at Thea's."

"Like what, go to the movies, girls night in?"

"I know, let's go to a club!"

"What!"

Simon shrieked horrified by the suggestion.

"You are not going to a club!"

"Yes we are darling, but don't worry you can come with us"

Erica smiled brightly at Simon.

"I don't know..."

Clary mumbled. She wasn't one for public scenes.

"Please Clary"

Erica pouted.

"It'll be fun."

Clary looked uncertain and Erica gave the girl puppy eyes trying to win her over. Erica saw the uncertainty vanish from Clary's eyes and she nodded agreeing.

"Okay fine"

Erica clapped her hands jumping up and down excitable. And Simon let out a groan.

"Yay! I can't wait, I'll need to get ready and everything so I'll just meet you guys there."

"Which club are we going to?"

Clary asked and Erica ran through the lists of clubs in her mind.

"Pandemonium".

* * *

**Well what do you think guys? Yay or Nay?  
Review let me know what you think x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys liked last chapter, only two reviews though :/ so I'm not entirely sure whether you did or not. anyways this chapter things start to follow City of Bones, with a slight AU to fit my girl Erica's story in there too. Well here you are guys!**

* * *

Erica perched on the counter of Thea's store, swinging her legs so that her stiletto booties clicked against the counter. She was bored. It had been a quiet morning, only two customers arriving during the whole three hours she had been there so far. Usually she didn't mind it when the store was so empty, she would usually invite Simon and Clary round and they would hang out. Today though everyone already seemed to be busy doing something. Clary and Simon were busy, AzMArie had gone God knows where and here Erica was all alone. With a sigh she jumped up from the counter and began rearranging the shelves to keep herself entertained, it didn't last long and again she was bored. She headed over to the jewellery rack on the opposite end of the store, experimenting with different necklaces, anklets and bracelets. The jewellery in the store looked ridiculous put with her outfit of an oversized grey boyfriend tee; which kept slipping down her shoulder so she was constantly pulling it up, and her slashed stripe tights. Because of this she removed the jewellery and was back at being bored again. The doorbell jangled and she moved behind the counter to greet the customer.

"Oh Erica I'm having a nightmare!"

An olive-skinned girl with wide green eyes and high cheek bones, rushed over to Erica, her short feathered hair bouncing as she trotted over in insanely high heels. Her name was Holly. She was one of the girls at Erica's school that was donned as one of the 'IT Girls'. Before Clary and Simon she was a good friend to Erica. Erica was in the popular crowd, everyone fawned over her and Holly was her other half. Then things changed and certain things happened which Erica refused to even think about. Anyways long story short, Erica was pushed off her pedestal at school and Holly, instead of sticking with Erica chose power over friendship. And that was when Erica met Simon, and later Clary. The blonde still talked and was quite civil with Holly still, she couldn't blame the girl or any of the others at school, if it was her and she had to make the choice she would have done exactly as Holly did. And Erica enjoyed her life now anyways, much more than when she was higher up in the social status, because now she actually had genuine friends and not girls who thought they could climb the ranks by being associated with her.

Erica acknowledged the girl with a friendly smile.

"How can I help?"

"It's Renee's birthday today and dad is taking us out for dinner, but I've lost one of my earrings that go with the dress that I'm wearing!"

Renee looked absolutely distressed and on the verge of tears. She looked pleadingly at Erica hoping that the blonde could help her in some way.

"What dress are you wearing?"

"The purple one with the cut out sleeves"

Erica bit her lip glancing over to the wall of jewellery in the store.

"Well AzMarie isn't here so I guess I could loan you a pair of earrings..."

Holly's face lit up and she dived on Erica hugging her.

"Oh my God thank you! You are a life saver"

Erica disentangled from Holly and waved a hand over to the wall.

"Go take a look and pick a pair"

Holly tottered off just as the door opened, a familiar flash of gold catching Erica's attention.

"Now who's the one that can't stay away"

She quipped earning a smirk from Jace.

"Is AzMarie here?"

Erica shook her head.

"Nope"

Jace grinned showing his perfect smile.

"Good"

"Good?"

Erica cocked her head to the side pursing her lips.

Jace shrugged.

"She doesn't like me very much"

Erica exaggerated looking him up and down.

"I wonder why"

Jace moved closer and turned his head to Holly who was holding up a bunch of earrings trying them out in a mirror. She turned to Jace blushing when he winked at her than glanced at Erica, giving the girl a secret smile. Jace rested his hands on the counter leaning against it so he was closer to Erica, who had her elbows sitting on the counter, her chin resting on her hands.

"So did you come all this way to see me Jace? Or are you here to get anything?"

The playful glint in his golden eyes never left as he spoke.

"Both actually, i'm here for business and pleasure"

"Well then in that case, what can i get you?"

Jace pouted teasingly.

"What I want isn't for sale"

Erica laughed and tutted, straightening up when Jace's eyes travelled downwards, bring to her attention that her shirt had slipped well past her shoulder exposing part of her lacy bra. She pulled the material up back over her shoulder rolling her eyes at his frown as she did so.

Jace knew that Alec and Isabelle had told him to be quick, when he had offered to get them some more supplies after they had used up the lot they had yesterday, fighting demons. He also knew that he had been gone far too long and Alec and Isabelle were probablly going to come get him, but he didn't care, sure a scolding from Isabelle was extremely annoying but he was having so much fun with Erica. In fact he had never had fun like this with anyone before, especially with a mundie, or a downworlder or whatever the girl was supposed to be. His fun was cut abruptly to an end though as the door of the store flew open, and a girl decked out in leather with long inky black hair stormed in, a boy also dressed in leather clothing, his skin marked with the same black swirls, following behind. _Alec and Isabelle. Great._

The girl flipped her cascading locks over her shoulder glaring at Erica when she noticed Jace getting awfully cozy with her.

"Oh for the Angel's sake Jace!"

She huffed her voice sharp with irritation.

"Hi Izzy"

Jace said and turned to Alec addressing him also.

"Alec"

He flashed a grin at the two and Isabelle scowled. Turning to Erica he gestured to her then Alec and Isabelle.

"Erica , meet my dear siblings Isabelle and Alec."

Erica could tell straight away that the two didn't like her from the glares and disgusted looks she was receiving. Waving her hand she dismissed them.

Isabelle joined Jace's side her arms folded over her chest as she turned to him.

"Jace we do not have the time, nor the patience for you to flirt with a downworlder."

She said sternly and Jace looked over to Erica but she didn't seem affected by Isabelle mentioning 'downworlder'.

"You're just jealous because people like me Izzy"

Jace received a hard thump on his shoulder from the raven haired beauty. She turned to Erica placing her hands on her hips.

"Where is AzMarie?"

"Not here"

"Well can you go fetch her?"

Isabelle asked, not politely.

"Sorry I can't, I don't know where she is or how long she'll be gone for"

Erica shrugged which made the other girl huff again, and glance at Jace and Alec. The dark-haired girl relayed a list of items to Erica and she moved around the shop collecting them. Jace half expected Erica to freak out or make an odd comment about the unusual shopping list but then he realised she was probably used to people buying all kinds of odd things.

Erica came back with a handful of things and set them down on the counter.

"Anything else?"

Isabelle looked over the collection to check everything was there before replying to Erica.

"Nothing else."

Isabelle replied and Jace jabbed her with his elbow.

"Manners little Izzy"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and faked a smile at Erica.

"Thank you"

Isabelle made Alec take the things and they headed out the door, Jace lingering behind. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him and began to tow him along.

"Come on Jace! you can play with your new girlfriend later, when we aren't busy"

Jace grinned, laughing as Isabelle pulled him out the door. When the trio left Holly reappeared next to Erica, having chosen a pair of earrings.

"He was hot, where did you find him?"

Erica raised an eyebrow.

"What? He's obviously not from our school, I'd remember him if he was and anyways none of the guys there would exactly go for you considering they think you're crazy"

Erica glowered at Holly.

"No offence though"

"None taken"

Erica responded drily.

"Well thanks for the earrings"

Holly smiled leaving the store and leaving Erica once again alone.

When she eventually got home Erica called Clary just to be certain she wouldn't back out of going to Pandemonium later.

"Hey Clary"

"Hey, how was work?"

Erica moved over to her closet, pawing through her clothes with her free hand as she talked to Cary.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad"

Erica said smiling, recollecting her brief but fun encounter with Jace.

"Really?"

"Yeah it was kinda fun"

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

Erica frowned.

"There was boy wasn't there"

Clary stated, knowing her friend and Erica rolled her eyes, despite Clary not being able to see.

"So you're still coming to Pandemonium tonight right?"

Erica swiftly changed the topic

"Yep"

Erica could hear Simon protesting in the background of the call.

"Well I'll see you there then, and tell Simon to stop complaining, it'll be fun"

Erica laughed and pulled out an outfit from her wardrobe before ending the call. After changing into her outfit she addressed her hair and makeup. Erica left her blonde hair in its tousled curls and added a few small braids in random places. For her make-up she gave herself winged black liner and enhanced her long black lashes. She didn't really need to do much else, her skin was a perfectly smooth with the tiniest hint of a tan and her lips were a pouty pink. Smiling at her reflection she gave herself one last glance over and picked up a pair of black stiletto booties.

Looking back and forth between the vehicles she owned Erica frowned. She hated driving so much, but wouldn't you if half of your family had died from accidents including cars. She tapped her fingers on the hood of the red car in front of her and decided she was going to take a cab instead.

When she got there Erica noticed an insanely large line already outside of the club entrance. An assortment of people lingered rubbing their bare arms and hugging themselves to keep warm in the cold night. Just looking at them made Erica feel cold and she almost wished she had brought a jacket. She could hear a faint fluttering noise, like wings flapping and something flickered in the side of her view. Curious she turned her head in the direction. She cocked her head to the side seeing that nothing was there and the sound had stopped. Shaking her head she brushed it off and tried to locate Clary and Simon in the crowd. They didn't seem to be there yet so she sent Clary a quick text to meet her inside when they got there.

Jace scanned the club trying to locate the demon that he had found on his sensor. Alec and Isabelle joined him shaking their heads.

"it's not in here yet"

Isabelle started.

"But it's close by"

Alec finished and JAce nodded.

"Keep looking."

The three split up again pushing through the various people in the club. Jace caught sight of a familiar blonde and a smirk grew on his face. He moved through the crowd of dancing couples moving towards her. The girl was wearing a loose faded black tank that, read 'I'm looking for trouble' and black lace cut off shorts. She was dancing with an average looking mundie boy with lip piercings and bright red hair. The mundie put his hands on her hips and she spun around shoving him off.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Come on just go with it"

Erica raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously think I would get with you?"

Erica scoffed as the boy shrugged.

"As if"

Hearing a chuckle she turned realising Jace had been watching.

"You know I'm starting to think that the fact we keep bumping into each other is more than a coincidence"

Erica announced causing him to smirk.

"You know what they say, beautiful people attract each other"

Erica laughed.

"I'm not sure whether you just complimented me or yourself"

"I'd like to think both"

Jace replied and Erica grinned. She saw something glinting as it caught against the strobe light, from inside Jace's jacket and cocked her head to the side questioningly.

Realizing she had saw the weapon in his jacket he flashed a dangerous smile and put a finger to his lips in a shushing movement.

About to question him further Erica was interrupted as her phone buzzed, and she plucked it out her pocket answering the call. It was Clary.

"Hey where are you?"

"I'm inside the club"

Erica replied and she heard Simon's annoyed sigh.

"Look I'll come find you two"

Erica looked up at Jace but something else had captured his attention. Erica hung up her phone and slunk away, to find her friends. They weren't hard for her to find suprisingly and she joined the two pulling them into a hug.

"Finally you two get here, I thought you had bailed"

"I wish we had"

Simon muttered, clearly uncomfortable with their surroundings. Erica shot Simon a look then pulled at Clary to get the girl to dance. when Clary started to move Erica let go and let her eyes wander around the club to try and spot Jace. Looking around her she cringed seeing every other group of people kissing and groping at each other.

"Meanwhile"

Simon added.

"I wanted to tell you that lately I've been crossdressing-"

Erica spun around her features furrowed as she caught part of what Simon had said.

"What?"

Seeing Simon looking at Clary she realised he was trying to get her attention. She followed her friends line of sight seeing a girl no, Jace's sister opening the door to a room that read ' No admittance ' , a blue haired boy following her into the room. Jace and his brother, whose name Erica couldn't remember, stopped at the door seeming to be conferring with each other. Jace reached into his jacket drawing out something long and sharp that flashed under the strobing lights. Erica realised it was what she had spotted in his jacket earlier. A knife. She knew she was supposed to say something to someone but something in her gut prevented her, as if speaking out was the wrong thing to do. Clary called out instead frantically turning to Simon.

"Simon!"

Clary shouted, seizing his arm. Erica turned to the two.

"What?"

Simon looked alarmed. "I'm not really sleeping with your mom, you know. I was just trying to get your attention. Not that your mom isn't a very attractive woman, for her age."

Erica turned back to Jace and his brother.

"Do you see those guys?"

Clary pointed wildly, almost hitting a curvy black girl who was dancing nearby. The girl shot her an evil look.

"Sorry—sorry!"

Clary turned back to Simon.

"Do you see those two guys over there? By that door? You see them right Erica?"

Simon squinted, then shrugged.

"I don't see anything."

Clay turned to Erica pleadingly and she nodded.

"Yeah I see them"

She muttered keeping her eyes on the two boys.

"There are two of them. They were following the guy with the blue hair—"

Clary explained to Simon.

"The one you thought was cute?"

Erica turned to Clary and she blushed before glaring at Simon.

"Yes, but that's not the point. The blond one pulled a knife."

"Are you sure?"

Simon stared harder, shaking his head.

"I still don't see anyone."

"I'm sure."

Clary nodded.

"Guys I think we should just leave them"

Erica told the two and Clary looked at her like she had grown 3 heads.

"He had a knife!"

"I know but..."

""I'll get one of the security guards. You stay here."

Simon strode off leaving the two girls. Erica turned back seeing Jace slipping through the no admittance door. Clary began pushing through the crowd and exasperated Erica let out a shout.

"Clary don't! We are not following them!"

"We have to do something Erica!"

"No we don't!"

She shouted, but Clary wasn't listening. Muttering incoherently Erica weaved through the throng of dancing people and followed after Clary. Reaching the no admittance door Erica made a grab fro Clary to stop her from going into the room but the small girl moved out of her grasp and shoved the door opening running inside, leaving Erica shouting after her.

"Clary!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you are my lovelies, how did you like it? Review and let me know :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Following after Clary she found the girl had her feet trapped in electrical wire. Clary bent down to untangle them and Erica moved to aid her.

"Clary..."

Erica began.

"Shh Erica"

Clary cut her off shushing her and pulled Erica off behind a concrete pillar. Looking around Erica saw Jace standing over the blue-haired boy, who was bound by his hands and feet with what looked like piano wire. She grabbed Clary's arm.

"Clary, we shouldn't stay"

Clary waved her off, too busy trying to listen in to the conversation. Jace began to pace back and forth, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"So"

He said.

"You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."

Clary gave Erica a puzzled look and Erica shook her head. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The blue-haired boy's tone was pained but surly. Jace's brother sighed.

"He means other Demons"

Erica froze her grip on Clary tightening unintentionally. Hearing the boy speak of demons brought back painful memories that she had hoped to forget, back to the surface. Clary gasped and Erica released her realising she was hurting the girl.

"You bruised me"

Clary whispered, frowning and rubbing her arm which now had a faint purple blush.

"Sorry"

"Are you okay?"

Erica shook her head at Clary's question.

"No, please Clary, we need to leave"

Erica made a last attempt but Clary was being stubborn and refused to leave, Having already turned back to Jace and the others.

"Demons"

Jace drawled.

"Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension—"

Erica began to feel really uneasy but felt she had to stay with Clary, she didn't want her getting herself in trouble.

"That's enough Jace"

Isabelle said sharply.

"Isabelle's right"

Agreed her dark haired brother.

"Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics—or demonology."

Erica furrowed her brow and Clary shook her head in disbelief.

Jace raised his head and smiled unnervingly. The action made him seem lion-like.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much"

He said confidingly.

"Do you think I talk too much?"

Erica's gaze went to the blue haired boy, she was curious if he was actually going to answer Jace.

"I could give you information"

He said.

"I know where Valentine is"

Erica pursed her lips. Why did that name sound familiar? She was sure she had heard the name before somewhere, but where?

"Valentine's in the ground"

Jace said.

"The things just toying with us"

Erica focused trying to rack through her memories to figure where she had heard the name Valentine before. Shapes and blurs flickered in her vision but she couldn't decipher any of it.

Isabelle tossed her hair.

"Kill it Jace"

She said.

"It's not going to tell us anything"

Erica was brought back from her thoughts hearing Isabelle's orders for Jace to kill the boy. Erica felt horrified with herself for not doing anything. These people were talking about murdering someone! But then as she looked at the blue haired boy she noticed there was something off about him, about the way his eyes seemed to gleam not quite right, not human enough. She also had this feeling, she couldn't quite describe what it was other than the fact that death for the blue haired boy was inevitable, that it was supposed to happen.

"Valentine is back"

The blue haired boy protested.

"All the Infernal Worlds know it—I know it—I can tell you where he is—"

Jace's eyes darkened to a molten gold and his anger flared.

"By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you—"

Jace turned the knife in his grasp, the edge sparking like a line of fire.

"You can join him there."

Clary grabbed Erica and pulled her out from the pillar.

"Stop!"

She cried.

"You can't do this"

Erica was glaring at Clary, even though the girl was her best friend she couldn't help but get frustrated sometimes at her for her impulsive actions.

Jace whirled, so startled that the knife flew from his hand and clattered against the concrete floor. Isabelle and Alec turned along with him, wearing identical expressions of astonishment. The blue-haired boy hung in his bonds, stunned and gaping at Clary.

Erica didn't move her gaze from Clary, she could feel the power of the stares radiating against her though.

"What's this?"

Alec asked, looking from Erica to Clary then to his siblings.

"Girls"

Jace said recovering his composure.

"Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one."

Jace moved in Erica's line of sight and sighed at her.

"Erica"

He tutted, turning to Clary and squinting as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"You brought a mundie girl,"

He said.

"And she can see us."

"Of course I can see you," Clary said. "I'm not blind, you know."

"Oh, but you are"

Said Jace, bending to pick up his knife.

"You just don't know it."

He straightened up.

"You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

Erica grabbed Clary's arm and began to tow her away.

"Come on Clary, lets go"

Clary shrugged out of Erica's grip, who almost stomped her foot feeling like screaming at Clary in frustration.

"I'm not going anywhere,"

Clary said and Erica pinched the bridge of her nose her hair falling in front of her face, receiving an amused grin from Jace.

"If I do, you'll kill him."

She pointed at the boy with the blue hair.

"That's true"

Admitted Jace, twirling the knife between his fingers.

"What do you care if I kill him or not?"

Clary turned to Erica wondering why she was just stood there and not doing anything. Erica wondered the same thing.

"Be-because—,"

Clary spluttered.

"You can't just go around killing people."

"You're right,"

Said Jace.

"You can't go around killing people."

He pointed at the boy with blue hair, whose eyes were slitted. Clary wondered if he'd fainted.

"That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"Jace," said Isabelle warningly.

"That's enough."

"You're crazy,"

Clary said, backing away from him.

"I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

"She's lying,"

Said Alec, but there was doubt on his face.

"Jace, do you—"

He never got to finish his sentence. At that moment the blue-haired boy, with a high, yowling cry, tore free of the restraints binding him to the pillar and made it's way towards Erica. Erica felt herself been drawn away from the safety of Clary and she slowly turned her head.

The Blue-haired boy froze in it's track crouching defensively and narrowing it's eyes at her, but Erica could see traces of fear in his eyes.

"Hertha"

It hissed out and Erica's mouth dropped open.

"What? What did you say?"

The blue-haired boy hissed out in a foreign language before repeating the name again and slowly backing away from her.

"Hertha"

"H-how do you know that name?"

Erica managed out.

"Erica?"

Clary mumbled, scared for her friend. Jace and the others watched the demon and Erica not sure what to do.

The demon frowned at Erica.

It tilted its head to the side, then like a flip of a switch it flung itself on Jace. Erica heard Clary gasp beside her. She turned to her friend.

"We need to go. Now"

Erica told Clary and she nodded. Erica turned heading towards the exit of the room, not realising that Clary had tripped, tangling herself in a loop of wiring. When she left the room Erica began to push herself past everyone. She had to get out. Her head was whirling. How would that boy, or whatever it was, know that name? And why did it seem so afraid. A hand grabbed her wrist causing her to spin around. Erica let out a sigh of relief seeing Simon.

"Where's Clary"

Erica looked around only just realising that Clary was not with her. A wave of panic shot through her. Erica looked towards the no admittance door.

"You left her alone!"

Simon shouted.

"I thought she was following me"

Simon let out a sigh and headed over to the no admittance door with the bouncer he had found.

Erica turned on her heel and left the club. She welcomed the cold air of the night as she stepped outside. It gave her something else momentarily to think about, other than what had just happened. She sank to the curb waiting for Clary and Simon. A movement beside her caught her attention. Turning her head she found a crow, or at least it should have been a crow but with it being so close to her she saw that it was too big to be one, but too small to be a raven. The bird cawed at her flapping its wings, as if to try tell her something.

In normal circumstances she would have tried to shoo it away but this time she found herself just watching it.

"Erica there you are!"

Clary shouted running over to the girl. The crow took off, having been startled by Clary.

Erica rose to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

Clary gave Erica a look.

"Are you?"

Erica shook her head.

Simon watched the two with a frown.

"Are you two going to tell me the truth?"

He asked.

"Lets get home"

Erica changed the topic and Simon sighed.

"I don't believe it,"

Simon said stubbornly as Clary, standing at the curb, tried desperately to hail a cab whilst Erica tapped away at her phone. Street cleaners had come down Orchard while they were inside the club, and the street was glossed black with oily water.

"I know,"

She agreed.

"You'd think there'd be some cabs. Where is everyone going at midnight on a Sunday?"

She turned back to him, shrugging.

"You think we'd have better luck on Houston?"

"I could as AzMArie to come get us?"

Erica offered.

"Not the cabs,"

Simon said.

"You—I don't believe you. I don't believe those guys with the knives just disappeared."

Clary sighed. "Maybe there weren't any guys with knives, Simon. Maybe I just imagined the whole thing."

Simon snorted.

"And Erica just happened to imagine it up two?"

Erica shrugged.

"Hey I am the resident crazy girl, in case you've forgotten"

She turned to Clary with fake horror.

"Maybe I've passed on some of my crazy to you"

Then she turned to Simon the hint of a smile on her face.

"Who knows maybe you'll catch it next"

Simon ignored Erica at turned back to Clary.

"No way."

Simon raised his hand over his head, but the oncoming taxis whizzed by him, spraying dirty water.

"I saw your face when I came into that storage room. You looked seriously freaked out, like you'd seen a ghost."

Clary looked at Erica and in the slightest of movements Erica shoo her head.

"It was just a mistake"

Clary mumbled warily.

"Well, it was a hell of an embarrassing mistake,"

Simon said. He glanced back at the club, where a thin line still snaked out the door and halfway down the block.

"I doubt they'll ever let us back into Pandemonium."

"What do you care? You hate Pandemonium."

Erica snapped. Why couldn't he just drop it? . Simon scowled at Erica. With a huff Erica moved to the curb waving her hand.

A yellow cab stopped instantly beside her. Glancing over her shoulder she grinned at Clary and Simon.

"Come on"

The three slipped into the taxi.

"We're going to Brooklyn"

Simon told the cabbie. Then he turned to Clary and then Erica.

"You know you can tell me everything right?"

Erica nodded and after a moment of hesitation Clary did too.

"Sure Simon."

She said.

"I know I can"

The taxi door slammed behind her and the Taxi started moving. A black movement scraped along the window of taxi causing Erica to gasp and Clary to scream. The taxi swerved before regaining its pace.

"What was that?"

Clary breathed out, and Erica glanced out the window. She could hear the fluttering of wings and a cawing sound.

"It was a crow."

Erica laid in bed not planning on moving anytime soon. She had called Azmarie telling her that she was sick so she couldn't go to work. Erica figured that the woman knew she was lying, but still she played along and allowed her a day off. Erica was aware that it was well past morning, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She probably looked a state anyways, all night she had been tossing and turning, not able to drift off to sleep, even the sleeping herbs that AzMArie had given her didn't seem to help. She'd heard nothing from Clary and Simon and she figured they were probably doing something without her or thought she had gone to work and didn't want to bother her. After another five minutes in bed she eventually decided to go do something and crawled out of the sheet, heading to the shower. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror as she passed it she sighed. Her hair was knotted and bedraggled, her skin a slightly gaunt pallor and tired circles framed her eyes, her dreadful sleeping pattern really was taking it's toll on her. She attempted to unknot her hair with her fingers but gave up and stepped in the shower.

Just as she stepped out of the shower her phone rang and she picked it up seeing the caller I.D, Simon.

"Hey Simon"

"I stopped by Thea's and AzMarie said you were home sick. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just tired after last night, didn't really want to fall asleep at the counter"

"Good so that means you can come to Eric's poetry reading?"

"Actually I'm just heading out to the gym,"

"Erica come on, he's not that bad"

"He's creepy!"

Erica stated.

"Erica, Clary won't come unless you do"

Simon whined at Erica laughed.

"Fine, I might come, but i'm not promising anything."

"I'll see you there! "

"Bye Simon"

She hung up shaking her head. It was so obvious that he had feelings for Clary. Erica tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and changed into a black sports bra and yoga leggings. Slinging her bag, that she had filled with water bottles and a sweater she headed to the gym.

At the gym she was greeted by the regulars and she smiled and waved back at them as she headed over to the boxing ring. Boxing was her favourite thing at the gym, probably due to the fact that she could beat every male and female that she went up against, without so much as a hair out-of-place on herself. Erica dumped her bag at the foot of the ring and slid her hands into the boxing gloves that she was given, before jumping into the ring. Every time people would step up, determined to bet her, no one expected someone that looked like her; modelesque and slim to be able to pack a punch, but she was deceivingly strong and fast on her feet. She turned to the people in the gym a smile forming on her lips.

"So who wants to go first?"

A muscular teen stepped into the ring pulling on his gloves. Erica moved into position, getting ready to fight not noticing a figure slip in through the doorway.

Jace watched the girl with interest. He had persuaded Hodge to let him go find the two that had seen them with the demon in Pandemonium last night. He was quite surprised to find Erica heading to a gym, she hadn't come across as the athletic type to him, but as he watched her duck and weave easily, moving like dancer and hitting blows on her opponents with a hidden strength he was awed. He figure that her strength was probably due to whatever she was. That was another mystery about the girl. She was definitely not a mundane , AzMArie had confirmed it, but then no one seemed to know what she was though. She didn't have any obvious traits, like purple skin or glowing eyes. Jace cast his mind back to the night before when the demon had been about to attack Erica but then it had stopped and mentioned a name...What was it, the thing said? Hertha? Erica seemed to know the name, he'd have to asked her what it meant. Sauntering past the mundanes in the gym he made his way over to a wall nearby and watched her.

Erica had just successfully knocked out the eighth guy that had tried to beat her and she curtsied to the cheering watchers mockingly. A voice spoke over the clapping and she spun around her attention turning to him.

"Impressive"

Jace was leaning against the wall his arms folded over his chest. Erica let out a heavy breath, smiling at him. She was aware she probably looked a mess, her skin covered in sweat and her hair pasted down her back.

She glanced around her, no one seemed to be paying any attention to Jace.

"They can't see me, or hear me"

Jace said in response and Erica nodded, sliding out the ring and dumping her gloves. She picked up her bag and rifled through it taking out a bottle of water and downing the contents.

"So you beat boys for fun, can't say I'm surprised."

Jace teased and Erica rolled her eyes.

"I told you I know how to hit"

Jace nodded.

"You did"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"You know some people would call this stalking"

Erica stated and Jace chuckled.

"I prefer to call it taking an active interest"

Erica rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell happened last night?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Jace asked, his tone serious.

"Would I ask if I didn't?"

"Good point"

"Well then go ahead"

Erica pushed, she needed answers.

"Where's your friend, the little annoying one?"

"Clary?"

Jace nodded.

"I need to talk to both of you."

Erica sighed and pulled her sweater out of her bag, it was a faded black and had a few distressed holes in it, but it was one of her favourite pieces. The lettering was a faded white print and read 'City of Angels'.

Jace smirked finding it ironic. Erica slipped on the sweater and pulled out her phone sending a quick text to Clary. After a couple minutes she received a reply. Erica frowned. Looks like she was going to have to go to Java Jones after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Erica wrapped her arms around herself as she walked down the crowded streets of Brooklyn, to Java Jones. She hadn't said a word to Jace and in return he stayed equally silent. The silence gave Erica time to think about everything that happened. AzMArie had warned her about Jace, did that mean she knew about what he was? About him killing demons? Erica shook her head, she definitely needed to talk to the woman. One of the main things that confused her, and bugged her the most was where she stood in all of this. Jace had called Clary a mundie, yet he hadn't referred to her as one. Turning to Jace she spoke to him, breaking the silence between them.

"What's a mundie?"

"A human"

"Then why did you just call Clary a mundie and not both of us?"

"Because you're not one"

"Then what am I ?"

Jace shrugged.

"Well if you don't know what I am, how can you be sure I'm anything?"

Erica challenged, she didn't want to believe she was some sort of creature, but then again if she was something then that could mean she wasn't actually crazy and maybe it was the explanation to everything that had happened.

Erica found Jace watching her expectantly and she shook her head.

"Sorry what?"

Jace rolled his eyes at her.

"I said if you start sprouting wings or a third arm let me know"

Erica glared at him.

"Very funny"

Jace's mouth turned up into a smirk.

"I was being serious"

Erica rolled her eyes.

The two came up in front of the Java Jones building and Erica cocked her head towards the door.

"Well Clary should be in there"

The two entered the place and Erica immediately found out Clary, who sitting at the back of the coffee shop, with Simon. Before heading over to get Clary she decided she was going to get coffee.

Jace gave her a confused look seeing her head in the opposite direction.

"Getting coffee"

She spun around and headed over to the counter, Jace slinking off cozying himself on a green sofa.

Clary hadn't noticed the two enter and continued her conversation with Simon.

"So, who is it, then?"

Clary asked. She was about to add that if he were in love with Sheila Barbarino, Eric would kick his ass, when she heard someone cough loudly behind her. It was a derisive sort of cough, the kind of noise someone might make who was trying not to laugh out loud.

She turned around Sitting on a faded green sofa a few feet away from her was Jace. He was wearing the same dark clothes he'd had on the night before in the club. His arms were bare and covered with faint white lines like old scars. His wrists bore wide metal cuffs; she could see the bone handle of a knife protruding from the left one. He was looking right at her, the side of his narrow mouth quirked in amusement. Worse than the feeling of being laughed at was Clary's absolute conviction that he hadn't been sitting there five minutes ago. Jace's eyes flickered over to Erica, who was yelling at the guy at the counter for getting her order wrong. Clary followed his gaze, and noticed Erica for the first time.

"What is it?"

Simon had followed her gaze, but it was obvious from the blank expression on his face that he couldn't see Jace. He looked around again.

"Oh Erica's here"

"Hey Erica!"

He waved largely, his arms flailing and Erica looked over her shoulder greeting him with a grin. She then noticed Clary was looking directly at Jace. Jace raised his left hand to wave at Clary. A ring glittered on a slim finger. He got to his feet and began walking, unhurriedly. Passing Erica Jace looped his arm around hers and towed her out the door.

"Come on"

Erica began to protest but Jace ignored her, pushing her out the door.

"You owe me a coffee"

Erica harumphed and Jace chuckled.

Clary's lips parted in surprise. He was leaving, just like that.

She felt Simon's hand on her arm. He was saying her name, asking her if something was wrong. She barely heard him. "I'll be right back," she heard herself say, as she sprang off the couch, almost forgetting to set her coffee cup down. She raced toward the door, leaving Simon staring after her.

Clary burst through the doors, terrified of Jace leaving with Erica. There he was slouched against the wall his eyes on Erica who was glaring at him, her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face. Jace took something out of his pocket and began punching buttons on it. Erica's head darted up as she noticed Clary.

"Clary"

She began but stopped, not sure what she was supposed to say next. Jace lifted his head, his hair looking coppery gold in the rapidly falling twilight.

"You're friends poetry sucks"

Erica raised an eyebrow at Jace and

Clary blinked, caught momentarily off guard.

"What?"

"I said his poetry was terrible. It sounds like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting up words at random."

Erica giggled then bit her lips to stifle the noise, knowing she wasn't helping the situation.

"I don't care about Eric's poetry."

Clary was furious.

"I want to know why you're following me and why you dragged Erica out here."

"Actually i brought him to Java Jones"

Erica admitted and Clary widened her eyes in disbelief. She gave Erica a disapproving look.

"Who said I was following you?"

"Nice try. And you were eavesdropping, too. Do you want to tell me what this is about, or should I just call the police?"

"And tell them what?"

Jace said witheringly.

"That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see."

"I told you before, my name is not little girl,"

She said through her teeth.

"It's Clary."

"I know,"

Jace said.

"Pretty name. Like the herb, clary sage. In the old days people thought eating the seeds would let you see the Fair Folk. Did you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't know much, do you?"

He said. There was a lazy contempt in his gold eyes. "You seem to be a mundane like any other mundane, yet you can see me. It's a conundrum."

"What's a mundane?"

"Someone of the human world. Someone like you."

Jace pointed a finger at Clary. Clary turned to Erica, confused as to why Jace hadn't referred to her too.

Erica shrugged.

"Apparently I'm not human, although he doesn't know what I could be mind"

Clary's frown deepened.

"But you're human," Clary said, although it sounded more like a question.

"I am,"

He said.

"But I'm not like you."

There was no defensiveness in his tone. He sounded like he didn't care if she believed him or not. Clary and Jace continued to bicker, and Erica would have listened to them, had she not been distracted by something else. A faint sound had caught her attention. Jace and Clary didn't seem to notice it but the noise was very distinct to Erica's ears. There was a sound of a bird flapping it's wings, faint like the thumping of a heartbeat, Erica almost felt an inclination to follow the sound. Shaking her head she shook the noise from her focus and noticed Jace showing Clary his hand. She glanced over to see what it was he was showing her. A black design like an eye across the back of his hand.

"A tatoo?"

Clary said.

Jace smiled smugly and lowered his hand.

"I thought you could do it. And it's not a tattoo—it's a Mark. They're runes, burned into our skin."

"They make you handle weapons better?"

Clary found this hard to believe, though perhaps no more hard to believe than the existence of zombies.

"Different Marks do different things. Some are permanent but the majority vanish when they've been used."

"That's why your arms aren't all inked up today?"

She asked.

"Even when I concentrate?"

"That's exactly why."

He sounded pleased with himself.

"I knew you had the Sight, at least."

He glanced up at the sky.

"It's nearly full dark. We should go."

"We? I thought you were going to leave me alone."

"I lied,"

Jace said without a shred of embarrassment.

"Hodge said I have to bring you to the Institute with me. He wants to talk to you."

"Why would he want to talk to me?"

"Because you know the truth now,"

Jace said then turned to Erica.

"He might be able to figure out what you are too"

Erica nodded. Looks like this Hodge was her best shot at finding out the truth.

"There hasn't been a mundane who knew about us for at least a hundred years."

"About us?"

Clary echoed.

"You mean people like you. People who believe in demons."

"People who kill them,"

Said Jace.

"We're called Shadow-hunters. At least, that's what we call ourselves. The Downworlders have less complimentary names for us."

"Downworlders?"

"The Night Children. Warlocks. The fey. The magical folk of this dimension."

Erica interrupted a thought having crossed her mind.

"Thea and Azmarie, they know about what you are?"

Jace nodded.

"Are they anything...um...not human?"

"Thea was some kind of voodoo priestess, she retired though, set up shop, AzMArie too"

"Great, nice to know I've been in the care of witches for the last few years"

Erica muttered, with fake enthusiasm.

"Not witches, Voodoo priestess"

Jace corrected.

Clary shook her head.

"Don't stop there. I suppose there are also, what, vampires and werewolves and zombies?"

"Of course there are,"

Jace informed her.

"Although you mostly find zombies farther south, where the voudun priests are."

"What about mummies? Do they only hang around Egypt?"

"Don't be ridiculous. No one believes in mummies."

"They don't?"

"Of course not,"

Jace said.

"Look, Hodge will explain all this to you when you see him."

Clary crossed her arms over her chest.

"What if I don't want to see him?"

Erica rolled her eyes, of course her friend would want to do the opposite of what she was instructed to do.

"That's your problem. You can come either willingly or unwillingly."

Clary couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you threatening to kidnap me?"

"If you want to look at it that way,"

Jace said,

"Yes."

Clary's phone began ringing, stopping her from voicing whatever she was going to say.

"Go ahead and answer that if you like,"

Jace said generously.

She half-turned away from Jace and began digging in her bag. By the time she unearthed the phone, it was on its third set of rings. She raised it to her ear.

"Mom?"

Jace turned to Erica.

"Is she always so stubborn?"

Erica nodded.

"Yeah she is..."

Erica trailed off hearing Clary's worried voice.

It's all right, Mom. I'm fine. I'm on my way home—"

Clary's eyes widened in alarm.

"Clary?"

Erica put her hand on Clary's arm but she was shrugged off.

"Mom!"

Clary shouted into the phone.

"Mom, are you all right?"

"Who's found you? Mom, did you call the police? Did you—"

Erica looked over at Jace but his eyes, where on Clary, his features pulled into a curious frown.

"Mom!"

Clary shrieked into the phone.

"Mom, are you there?"

"Clary,"

Jace said. It was the first time she'd ever heard him say her name.

"What's going on?"

Clary ignored him. Feverishly she hit the button that dialed her home number. There was no answer except a double-tone busy signal.

Clary's hands had begun to shake uncontrollably. When she tried to redial, the phone slipped out of her shaking grasp and hit the pavement hard. She dropped to her knees to retrieve it, but it was dead, a long crack visible across the front.

"Dammit!"

Almost in tears, she threw the phone down.

"Clary,"

Erica began, her voice soft but stern. She knelt beside Clary and took her hands in her own.

"Clary tell me what happened"

Erica repeated a few more times before she could get a response from Clary.

"My mom-"

She began sniffling.

"Has something happened?"

Jace interrupted, impatiently.

Clary blinked as if being brought out of a daze and her eyes filled with tears again.

"Give me you're phone"

Clary said, grabbing the black metal oblong out of his shirt pocket.

"I have to—"

"It's not a phone,"

Jace said, making no move to get it back.

"It's a Sensor. You won't be able to use it."

"But I need to call the police!"

"Tell me what happened first."

She tried to yank her wrist back, but his grip was incredibly strong.

"I can help you."

Clary lashed out, without even thinking about it, she struck out at his face, her nails raking his cheek. He jerked back in surprise. Tearing herself free, Clary ran toward the lights of Seventh Avenue. Erica glared at Jace.

"You should have just let me talk to her!"

She scolded.

"Then she wouldn't have run off on her own!"

With an irritated sigh she followed the path Clary and taken, hastily trying to find her friend. And not looking to see if Jace was following behind.

When she finally caught up with Clary she found her talking to Dorothea. The woman narrowed her eyes at Erica and ceased talking to Clary, leaving the two girls alone.

Clary made her way towards her apartment with Erica following behind her. Eric felt a knot in her stomach seeing the door unlocked, hanging slightly open. Clary pushed the door open with a shaky hand and darted into the apartment. Stepping in after her Erica let out a squeak when a black shape flew from the window at her. She brushed the creature off of her and it circled back to the window, landing on the perch of the sill. The crow looked at her cocking its head. It let out a caw and she shuddered. Clary having already disappeared into the kitchen, popped her head around hearing the ruckus.

"Just a bird."

Erica explained and Clary continued to search the place. She was at her mothers bedroom. Erica hurried to her side, not liking the feeling of being left alone.

"Can you hear that?"

She explained at Clary tilted her head listening for the noise. It was like something being knocked over—a heavy object striking the floor with a dull thud. The thud was followed by a dragging, slithering noise—and it was coming toward the bedroom.

"Clary"

Erica horror filled eyes were focused on something on the floor at foot level.

It was crouched against the floor, a long, scaled creature with a cluster of flat black eyes set dead center in the front of its domed skull. Something like a cross between an alligator and a centipede, it had a thick, flat snout and a barbed tail that whipped menacingly from side to side. Multiple legs bunched underneath it as it readied itself to spring.

A shriek tore itself out of Clary's throat.

The creature swiped at Erica sending her crashing into the wall with a grunt. Clary screamed again and the creature flung itself at her. She rolled to the side and it missed her by inches, sliding along the wood floor, its claws gouging deep grooves. A low growl bubbled from its throat.

Erica let out a whimper as she rolled over checking herself for damage. Nothing seemed to be broken, which was a good sign, but her whole body ached badly. Clary had scrambled out the room and crashes and Erica could hear crashes in the next room. She tried to get herself to her feet but ended up stumbling back to the ground.

A shadow cast in the room she was in and she looked up seeing Jace making his way over to her.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show"

She muttered and Jace grinned briefly. He moved to help her up but she shook him off.

"Clary"

She said, pointing to the other room.

"It followed Clary"

Jace nodded and quickly left the room.

Erica staggered to her feet, and using anything she could, as some leverage to keep her upright she headed over to them. Jace was crouched over an unconscious Clary. He looked up at Erica, his hair falling infront of his face.

"We need to get her to the institute".


	5. Chapter 5

Erica followed Jace to the institute, who was carrying a limp Clary in his arms. Her friend had come around earlier, just in time for Jace to give her an iratze rune, but then she blacked out again. They had avoided the cops, which weren't actually real cops, but demons and were now making their way through New York.

"That Ravener Demon should have killed you"

Jace stated, confusion evident in his voice.

"I don't know, it didn't really seem interested in me, it tossed me away and went straight to Clary"

"Either way it should have poisoned you"

Erica shrugged.

"Maybe it didn't want to?"

"Or maybe someone didn't want it too"

Jace stopped walking cocking his head towards a building.

"We're here"

Erica looked up at the building. She was quite surprised actually, she hadn't expected the institute to look like a Gothic cathedral. Jace walked up the front steps with Clary and Erica started to follow behind him. She stopped a little dizzy, her feet swaying. There was a throbbing in the side of her head and she lifted her hand to where the pain was located. Her hand came in contact with a warm sticky substance and she quickly brought her hand down to inspect it. Blood? She was sure she hadn't hit her head. She wiped the blood on her sleeve and continued up the steps. Jace had paused at the door watching her. As she got closer he frowned at her.

"You're hurt"

"I'll live"

Jace give her a last look before shfiting Clary in his arms to reach for the doorknob. The door opened with a click and he readjusted Clary in his arms again.

"After you"

He tilted his head, towards the entrance. Erica stepped inside,Jace on her heels. She looked at the place in awe, it was beautiful. The walls were decorated with polished marble and expensive artworks in gilded frames. Jace grinned at her.

"Impressive isn't it"

Erica nodded.

"Shame you're getting blood on the carpet though"

Erica widened her eyes and brought them to the ground at her feet. There was nothing there, she scowled at Jace who chuckled.

"Just kidding"

Erica heard the clicking of heels and brought her head up to a stairway, where Isabelle was bounding down, taking two steps at a time, her hair floating wildly around her.

"Jace you brought them!"

She began then stopped at the bottom of the stairs, noticing their current state.

"By the angel Jace, what did you do to them? Hodge won't be happy you've brought them back bloodied and half dead."

Jace rolled his eyes.

"It was a ravener"

"Oh well that explains, why she looks dreadful"

Isabelle pointed a red lacquered nail at Clary.

"Drop her off at the infirmary Jace, I'll take this one to get a change of clothes, and I'll tell Alec to get Hodge."

Jace nodded as the black haired beauty instructed him and, he disappeared off down the hall. Isabelle's hand wrapped around Erica's wrist, and the slim girl pulled Erica into an elevator.

"What was your name?"

Isabelle asked Erica as she pressed a button on the elevator and it closed.

"Erica"

"It suits you"

Isabelle replied.

Erica frowned, her head hurting more than it did earlier. Isabelle inspected her.

"Are you okay? did the ravener poison you too?"

Erica shook her head.

"No i'm fine, i just have a terrible headache"

"Maybe you have concussion"

The elevator came to a stop and Erica found herself being towed away by Isabelle again.

"Wait here"

Isabelle ordered Erica and she nodded leaning against the wall while Isabelle headed over to one of the rooms. She knocked on the door loudly and it swung upon after a few seconds, Isabelle's dark haired brother stepping out. Erica wondered if she was supposed to be listening to their conversation, her mind not processing the fact that she shouldn't even be able to hear them in the first place since they were right at the end of the hallway and speaking in hushed voices.

"What is it Izzy?"

He let out a sigh in annoyance, clearly not happy to have been disturbed.

"Jace brought back Erica and the mundie girl, the mundie got poisoned by a ravener and is in the infirmary. I need to you get Hodge"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I need to talk to Erica, she's more likely to talk to a girl about herself than one of you scary boys"

Erica smiled in amusement at Isabelle's words.

"Alright fine"

Alec moved past Isabelle and began down the corridor, narrowing his eyes at Erica as he passed her. Isabelle was at Erica's side again.

"He doesn't like me very much"

Erica stated.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't like knowing what you are, after all you could be dangerous"

"Me dangerous? You're the ones with the magic demon killing weapons"

Isabelle grinned.

"Come on this one is my room"

Isabelle opened a door and pushed Erica inside. Although Erica, barely knew Isabelle the room seemed to perfectly define her. Isabelle pushed Erica down into a chair beside a vanity.

"Sit"

She then turned on her heels, which Erica thought would give her own shoe collection a run for her money, and opened a wardrobe and began pawing through it. After settling on an outfit she looked around the room before picking up a pair of black wedge booties.

"These should fit you, you look around my size"

She set the outfits on the bed and then walked off into the bathroom, indicating for Erica to follow.

"Wow you weren't kidding, I do look terrible"

Erica muttered, seeing her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had knotted, random bits of glass wove into it, along with dried blood and splinters of wood. Her face wasn't a particularly pleasant sight either. The left side was covered in a dark red smear, from where she had foolishly used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe at the blood. Her eyes had tired circles under them too and she could see faint bruises beginning to mark her skin.

"You won't after I'm done with you"

Isabelle smiled a cheery smile.

"What are you anyways, we haven't been able to figure it out and, well if you know I kinda want to be the first person to find out, i'm usually the last one to be told anything. "

"Honestly, I didn't even think I was anything other than human, till I met you guys, I mean sure I've had some weird things happen to me but i though that was just down to me being crazy or something, but if i do find out you'll be the first to know"

Isabelle seemed intrigued.

"What kind of weird things?"

Erica bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell Isabelle what had happened, sure the girl seemed nice and everything, but could she trust her? Isabelle frowned at Erica's reluctance to tell her anything. She moved to the sink, soaking a cloth in warm water and thrust it at Erica.

"Here, clean yourself up, and take a shower if you want to, I'm going to check on the others."

Erica thanked Isabelle and she responded with a 'you're welcome' before leaving Erica on her own. The blonde took up Isabelle's insist for a shower and discarded her clothes in a pile in the room before stepping under the hot water. She removed all the dirt and grime from her hair and washed away all the blood. The shower relaxed her and eased her sore muscles a little. After showering she braided her hair and fastened it off with a jeweled hair tie she found in a bowl of hair accessories in the bathroom, she hoped Isabelle wouldn't mind. Examining the clothes that Isabelle had left for her, she smiled happy with them, Isabelle had good taste. She had left Erica a black button up blouse than hung loner at the back, and was patterned with big red broken hearts, and a pair of skin-tight black skinny jeans. Changing into the outfit Erica was glad that it fit her perfectly. She perched on the bed tying the laces on the black booties when the door opened. Erica lifted her head, expecting to see Isabelle, instead catching sight of gold hair and equally shining eyes.

"I see you've been playing dress up with Izzy"

Jace joked, taking in her new clothes. Erica finished tying her shoes and made to stand up, but found herself losing balance. Jace moved to catch her but Erica used the edge of Isabelle's vanity table to steady herself.

"My head is killing me"

She groaned and Jace spun her around to look at her. He cocked his head to the side giving Erica an odd look.

"What is it?"

"Your eyes"

"What about them?"

Erica asked her voice slightly alarmed.

"They're changing,"

Jace explained, disbelief in his tone. Erica moved out of his grip turning to the mirror. Her eyes were in fact changing, the blue pools were swirling into a dark storm, changing back and forth from one colour into the next, like a whirlpool. Erica let out a gasp, her face pale as a sheet.

"This is not happening again"

She cried putting her head in her hands.

Jace was spinning her around to face him again.

"What do you mean again?"

"The last time my eyes did this,"

Erica let out a shaky breath before continuing.

"My Aunt died"

A thought immediately popped into Erica's head.

"Clary"

She began.

"Where's Clary?"

"She's in the infirmary, Hodge is treating her"

Jace replied, not understanding why Erica had suddenly brought her up.

"Can you take me to see her?"

"Not until you explain to me what this is all about, what do you mean, about your aunt?"

Erica moved to try get around Jace but he stepped in front of her trapping her between the vanity table and himself.

"Erica, talk to me"

Erica chewed her lip. Jace was looking at her expectantly.

"The day that my Aunt died, I woke up with a terrible feeling, like I knew something bad was going to happen. I didn't want to go to school but my Aunt insisted. When I got there I remember feeling so ill, like I was going to pass out so I rushed to the bathroom and then I looked in the mirror and my eyes were like this."

"What happened after that?"

"I freaked out, I had no idea what was going on, and this feeling that there was something wrong kept growing, and then I felt it, like one minute she was there and then gone the next, and I remember crying and screaming for someone to help her and then I passed out. I woke up later in hospital, they'd said that it was exhaustion, Thea came to see me while I was in there and she told me that she was gone, she said it was a car accident"

Erica broke off wiping her, eyes which were teary.

"Car accident, a very mundane cover up"

Erica looked up meeting Jace's intense gaze.

"What?"

"I don't think it was a car accident, Erica, I think we ought to have a chat with Thea and see what she knows."

Erica nodded agreeing.

"Your eyes are back to normal"

Jace stated and Erica attempted to move to have a look in the mirror but she was still trapped by Jace. Erica met his eyes looking up at him to tell him to let her passed but the words seemed to die on her lips, leaving her looking like a startled fish. Jace's golden gaze flickered downwards on her lips and Erica held in a breath. Was he going to kiss her? Jace answered the question that her mind had conjured, by stepping back, putting space between the two. Erica found herself releasing the breath she had held in.

"I'll take you to the infirmary"

Jace stated and turned around without looking over his shoulder to see if she was following. Erica stood there for a few seconds before following after him. When they reached the infirmary Erica ran in finding her friend in one of the beds, wrapped in linen sheets. Perching on the end of the bed she brushed Clary's hair from her face.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Erica turned around to ask Jace but found he was gone, and Isabelle was entering the room.

"Hodge has done all that he can, it's just a matter of waiting to see when or if she'll wake up"

Isabelle replied.

"If? You mean there's a chance she won't wake up?"

Isabelle changed the topic of conversation, not answering Erica.

"Oh my clothes do fit you, i knew they wood. You look so much better now, oh by the way Hodge wants to speak to you"

Erica opened her mouth to complain about Isabelle avoiding her question, but the girl wouldn't let her.

"Church take Erica to Hodge"

Erica watched as a blue persian cat hopped down from the window ledge and mewed at Isabelle. Isabelle left the room and Church padded over to Erica nudging her with his head. Erica gave Clary one last glance.

"Fine I'll follow you"

The cat walked ahead leading Erica down a number of hallways. The cat lead Erica to a room and stopped outside the entrance purring loudly. Erica heard the shuffling of feet and a clanging sound of something being dropped to the floor.

"Hey church, what are you doing here?"

A shirtless Jace came to the doorway, crouching down in front of the cat and ruffling it's fur. The cat mewed in approval. Jace looked up at Erica and then at Church.

"Let me guess, Church was supposed to take you to Hodge but instead brought you here"

Erica nodded.

"Yup"

Jace tsked at Church who sprang away from him and ran down the corridor.

"That cat never does what anyone tells it to"

"So I've noticed"

Jace got to his feet and walked back inside the room. Erica stepped inside taking a look at the place. An array of weapons were hung on the walls, piled in chests and scattered on tables. Erica raised an eyebrow turning to Jace.

"You have a very, um excessive weapons collection"

Jace grinned.

"The weapons are for any, shadowhunter that chooses to stop by the institute, we all have our specialised weapons and our favourites so there's at least one of everything"

"I thought it was just you, Alec and Isabelle that lived here?"

"Currently it is just us, but other shadowhunters stop by from time to time."

Jace replied and Erica nodded. Jace picked up his shirt slipping it on and then proceeded to pull a pair of boots on. He turned to Erica.

"Let's go see what AzMarie has to say then"


End file.
